


Playing with Fire

by pastelxinterstellar



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Cute, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxinterstellar/pseuds/pastelxinterstellar
Summary: Team Avatar (with the new addition of Zuko) camp out in the cool mountains outside Earth Kingdom Territory. Bored out of his mind, Zuko leaves his tent to see who else is awake on this cold, sleepless night. And it just so happens to be Sokka.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 144





	Playing with Fire

"Goodnight, everyone!" Aang said, sleeping against Appa's warm fur with a delighted smile. "Goodnight, Appa. Goodnight Momo. Goodnight Katara. Goodnight Sokka. Goodnight Toph. Good n--"

"Goodnight Aang," Katara said firmly, suggesting that Aang just gets to resting. Aang chuckled a bit. "Goodnight everyone..." He repeated, this time quieter as he yawned and turned over to his side to sleep. 

The small lanterns turned off in the tents, one by one. First, Katara. Then Toph. Then Zuko. Then Suki. But not Sokka. Sokka was actually not that tired. Supposed that's what happens when you're not a bender. 

Sokka stared up blankly at his tent, wearing a soft smile. He'd been proud of how the team grew. They'd even managed to get The Long Feared Prince of The Fire Nation, Zuko to join them. 

But something about Zuko made Sokka wonder. Sokka'd began to plan for the eventuality of Zuko joining them shortly after Yue turned out to be the Moon Spirit. 

When Aang explained to the group that he couldn't let Zuko freeze way out in the North Pole, Sokka had suddenly thought the same. Though they were enemies at the time, Sokka didn't necessarily want Zuko to die because of them. 

There was also the curiosity of how long Zuko's flames would keep him alive. Although, because of Katara, Zuko wasn't conscious so inevitably he'd die in his sleep. "I guess you could say he was...out cold." Sokka snickered to himself. 

"Sokka," Zuko interrupted Sokka's trip down memory lane with his sudden appearance. Sokka quickly sat up in surprise, "Zuko! What's up?" Sokka stared at Zuko for a moment. That guy really had glow-up, huh? His old look was definitely something out of this world. 

"Why are you still awake? Can't sleep either?" Zuko asked. "Well...." Sokka brushed his hands against his own arms. "I...lost my blanket and it's hard to sleep when I'm cold." He said. 

"But aren't you from the South Pole? The cold should be nothing to you." Zuko protested. "Oh but it is. Hey, here's an idea!" Sokka smiled brightly as he leaned closer to Zuko. "Make some fire!" He said. 

"That's ridiculous. I'd burn this tent down. And besides, the campfire outside is still lit." Zuko said. "Ugh, but it's so far! And I can't move my tent to the fire." Sokka said. "But as long as you're here, the fire is here in the tent!" 

"So come on!" Sokka grabbed one of Zuko's hands and rubbed his own two hands against them. Making very little heat with the friction. "That's not how it works," Zuko said. "All you're doing is creating useless friction." He said. 

"Nuh-huh! It's working! Your hand is getting warm!" Sokka pressed Zuko's hand against his cheek. "Yeah yeah! It's working!" Sokka continued to smile. Zuko's cheeks turned a soft pink hue as he felt the warm of his hand on Sokka's cheek. "Let me try the other one!" Sokka dropped Zuko's hand and grabbed his other and repeated his previous process of making friction to create subtle heat. 

"Oh yeah, it's getting even warmer," He'd said, but Zuko didn't hear to well. He was distracted by the on and off feeling of Sokka's cheek against his hand. Zuko grew warmer, was his sudden yet odd feelings towards Sokka cause this increasing heat. 

Zuko remembered his Uncle saying that Fire Bender was solely based off emotion, though Zuko made his bending steam from anger. This must've been why this tickling sensation in Zuko's body, mixing with his bending, feels so new. 

Zuko couldn't recall the last time he'd felt this emotion before. The warmth of affection continued to increase until it became a flame. 

"Ah! Zuko!!" Sokka shrieked, pulled Zuko's hand away from his cheek suddenly as a small flame rose from Zuko's palm. "Oh! Sorry!" The petite fire was quickly extinguished as Zuko composed his self. "Did I burn you at all?" He asked, his fingertips grazing Sokka's cheek with concern. "N-No! Not at all!" Sokka replied, now a tint of red appeared across his face as his smile faded into a slightly dumbfounded expression. 

"Do you....want me to fetch my blanket for you?" Zuko asked, after a moment of silence between them. Sokka merely nodded, his gaze fall over to the side nervously. 

A few seconds passed and Zuko'd opened Sokka's tent again, this time holding a folded blanket in his arms. "Here," Zuko handed Sokka the blanket and the two looked into each other's eyes for a split second. "Th...Thank you," Sokka said. 

"You're welcome...now if you excuse me...I'll be going to bed now..." Zuko said, beginning to step out of the tent. Sokka wanted to detest but he didn't want to bother the former Prince more than he'd already have. "A-Alright," Sokka agreed. "Goodnight, Zuko." He said. 

Zuko smiled softly, his eyes closing with subtle happiness. "Goodnight, Sokka.."


End file.
